


Czarna Błyskawica

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, Smuga to kocia superniania, Wilmuga, ale to nie Czarna Błyskawica jakiego znamy, bardzo crack, mała puma, no po prostu mała puma, psikusy reinkarnacji, z lękami separacyjnymi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Smuga sprowadza do domu nieoczekiwanego gościa.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	Czarna Błyskawica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



\- Andrzeju, oto Czarna Błyskawica, - oznajmił Smuga spokojnie.  
Andrzej spojrzał na małą kulkę rudawego futra, która rzeczywiście miała na słodkim dziecinnym pyszczku czarne pasy podobne do błyskawic.  
I, nie wiedzieć czemu, spała na jego łóżku, a Smuga jej pozwalał.  
\- Czemu jest w łóżku?  
\- No bo, tak w skrócie, to zabraliśmy ją kolesiowi, który trzymał ją na 50 metrach w bloku i spał z nią w jednym łóżku jak z pluszakiem. Sąsiedzi narzekali na hałas. Puma potrzebuje przestrzeni i spokoju, żeby się zdrowo rozwijać. Najwyraźniej uznała, że to ja jestem jej nowym opiekunem i nie daje się odstąpić na krok. Dosłownie. Jak wlazłem do wanny się wykąpać, to siedziała na krawędzi, wąchała mydło, i wsadzała łapki do wody. Jak mnie straci z oczu to wrzeszczy.  
\- Janek, nie możemy mieć pumy w domu. Nawet malutkiej.  
-Spokojnie. Nie jestem szalony. To tylko na chwilę. U kociaka w tym wieku lęki separacyjne to norma, po prostu trzeba go stopniowo przyzwyczajać do nowych warunków. Jutro biorę ją do zoo i pozwalam się bawić na wybiegu. Jak zobaczy, że tam jest ciekawie i bezpiecznie, przestanie się bać mnie zostawiać. Jak z dzieckiem. Chyba.  
\- No, podobno. Tomek nigdy się nie bał zostawać sam, ale on biegał zanim chodził i trajkotał zanim mówił.  
\- Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi?  
\- Bo ty jesteś dokładnie taki sam.


End file.
